Becky, mon amour
by Saeba45
Summary: Sarah raconte la première nuit qu'elle a dû passer après avoir tout perdu : son père, sa fortune, sa dignité. Mais elle n'est pas si seule qu'elle le croit et une certaine servante qu'elle connait bien va l'aider à surmonter son chagrin.


Mon pauvre papa, mort !

La nouvelle m'avait été communiquée par Miss Minchin telle une froide lame plantée dans mon cœur. Toutes mes possessions avaient été saisies. Je n'avais plus rien à part Emily et une photo de mes parents, seuls témoins de leurs souvenirs. Si je ne voulais pas finir à la rue, je devais travailler en tant que servante. Les dettes de mon père étaient abyssales et je n'avais aucun moyen de les rembourser autrement. J'étais seule, abandonnée dans le néant. Très vite, les regards des personnes que j'ai côtoyées au cours de ces derniers mois se sont mis à changer. Je voyais du mépris, de la moquerie ou tout simplement de l'indifférence. Même Ermengarde ne savait pas trop où se positionner. Lottie réagissait avec l'innocence de ses 4 ans. Et Becky… Je supposais que je n'avais plus rien à lui apporter maintenant que j'étais devenue une servante sans aucune possession. Je n'avais plus de gâteaux à lui offrir, plus de bons mets à lui apporter, plus d'histoires à lui raconter.

Je restais recroquevillée sur le lit de la mansarde où l'on m'avait envoyé. La chambre (si l'on pouvait appeler cela une chambre) était sombre, glaciale et poussiéreuse. Quelques rats se déplaçaient parfois sur le parquet. J'avais peur, j'avais froid, et plus que tout, j'étais seule. Seule avec mon chagrin et mes regrets. J'entendis cependant la porte de ma mansarde grincer timidement. Le temps de me retourner, j'aperçus Becky entrer dans la pièce. Elle avait les yeux rougis et embués par les larmes. Avant même que je comprenne, elle se précipita dans mes bras et se mit à pleurer tout en me murmurant ses condoléances.

Becky. Ma très chère Becky.

Comment avais-je pu ne serait-ce que douter d'elle ? De sa gentillesse et de sa générosité.

Elle avait le même âge que moi. Nous avions la même taille. Elle était très belle. Sa peau était moins pâle et plus mâte que la mienne. Ses cheveux châtains étaient coiffés en deux nattes. Son visage portait quelques traces de suie, témoins de son dur labeur. Mais sous ces traces, on pouvait facilement apercevoir une expression extrêmement douce, illustrée par des yeux bleus foncés et un regard empli de timidité. Quelques taches de rousseur parsemaient ses traits fins.

Lors des premiers jours de Becky au pensionnat, j'avais éprouvé une profonde empathie pour elle. Un sentiment de grande tristesse m'envahissait à l'idée de savoir que cette petite chose fragile devait supporter un travail que la plupart des adultes ne pourraient même pas effectuer sans courber l'échine. Mais très vite, la pitié avait laissé place dans mon cœur à une profonde admiration. A mes yeux, Becky était une véritable princesse, l'incarnation de Cendrillon. Elle avait vécu tant de choses horribles à un âge aussi jeune. Et pourtant, elle continuait à se battre, elle ne baissait pas les bras et restait toujours très gentille et polie envers les autres.

Becky. Ma fidèle Becky.

Sa présence était comme un baume pour moi. Le meilleur des remèdes. Elle me réconfortait et me montrait que même dans cette terrible situation, je n'étais pas seule.

Après m'avoir apporté les quelques cadeaux d'anniversaire qu'elle avait pu récupérer, elle me proposa de l'accompagner dans sa chambre pour dormir avec elle. Je me sentais gênée pour elle qui avait déjà tant fait pour moi. Mais elle insista et me confia qu'elle ne pourrait pas dormir en me sachant seule et triste de l'autre côté du mur. Elle me prit par la main et m'emmena avec elle.

Sa chambre était très semblable à la mienne. Je savais qu'elle dormait dans des conditions difficiles. Le savoir est une chose, le voir et le vivre en est une autre. Le matelas était dur comme de la pierre, les draps étaient fins et les murs laissaient passer l'air et le froid extérieur.

Je n'avais aucune affaire, aucun vêtement autre que ceux que l'on m'avait confiés pour le travail. Aussi Becky décida de me donner quelques-uns des siens dont l'une de ses deux chemises de nuit. Encore un exemple de son altruisme, elle qui était pourtant si pauvre. Nous nous allongeâmes ensuite dans son lit après avoir mis les draps de ma chambre par-dessus les siens. Le froid continuait d'emplir la pièce. Becky se rapprocha alors timidement de moi et me serra fort dans ses bras. Je la sentais trembler contre moi. J'en déduisais rapidement qu'elle avait peur de ma réaction, peur de me brusquer. Je décidai alors de répondre à son étreinte avec toute la force et tous les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle. Becky était le dernier pilier qui maintenait encore mon monde, qui lui permettait de ne pas s'écrouler. Elle était tout pour moi.

Je profitais de ce moment pour essayer de vider mon esprit. Je ne pouvais absolument pas oublier mon malheur et la perte de mon papa, mais la présence de Becky m'aidait à penser à autre chose. Je me focalisais sur elle, sur la chaleur de son corps, l'odeur légèrement sucrée de sa peau, la douceur de ses pieds qui s'entremêlaient aux miens et sa petite main qui se promenait délicatement sur mon dos. Cette étreinte dura toute la nuit. Elle m'apaisait et me permettait de me reposer tant bien que mal. Durant la nuit, j'entendais parfois les rats se déplacer sur le sol de la pièce. Becky devait ressentir mon malaise et ma peur car à chaque fois que cela se produisait, elle me serrait plus fort et me murmurait quelques mots pour me rassurer. Je me rendormais alors, peinée, mais aussi rassurée par la présence de ma petite compagne d'infortune blottie contre moi.

Cette première nuit avait renforcé nos liens, pourtant déjà très forts. Becky m'a aidé m'habituer à ma nouvelle vie. Avec la bienveillance qui la caractérise, elle m'a soutenue à chaque fois que j'en avais besoin. Le travail était pénible, mais il restait à peu près supportable grâce à sa présence. J'ai failli craquer à de nombreuses reprises. La méchanceté de Lavinia, Molly, James et Miss Minchin ont plusieurs fois menacé de m'emporter avec elles. Mais à chaque fois que je pensais toucher le fond, tu apparaissais devant moi ma douce Becky. Tu ne disais rien. Tu me prenais les mains et tu me souriais tendrement. Ce sont de petits riens qui m'ont plus d'une fois ramené de l'enfer dans lequel je me trouvais. Tu avais à cœur de tout partager avec moi, les bons comme les mauvais moments. Nous avons ri ensemble. Nous avons pleuré ensemble. Nous avons eu faim ensemble. Nous avons eu froid ensemble. Nous avons dormi ensemble. Et nous nous sommes finalement sorties de cette situation ensemble.

Becky. Mon irremplaçable Becky.

Te rencontrer fut la chose la plus merveilleuse qui me soit arrivé. Tu m'as donné la force de continuer à me battre alors que je pensais avoir tout perdu. Je n'aurais jamais réussi à survivre sans ta présence et ton soutien de tous les instants. Nous avons tout partagé ensemble, les joies comme les peines. Aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'Oncle Tom m'a retrouvé, je veux partager mon bonheur avec toi. Tu es ma princesse ma belle Becky et je n'imagine pas passer le reste de ma vie avec une autre personne que toi. Toi qui as toujours été là pour moi. Toi qui m'as sauvé la vie.

Je t'aime mon amour, à jamais.


End file.
